Nothing Has Changed
by qn4eto1234
Summary: Превод. Действието се развива веднага след 8x03. На практика показва реакцията на Дийн към посрещането, което получава от Сам, когато се връща от Чистилището, и как приема новите обрати в живота си.


Това е превод, направен със съгласието на автора. Оригинал: **Nothing** **Has** **Changed** by Hasmik Aharonyan

* * *

Стои на стълбите точно пред вратата на мотелската им стая и наблюдава света около себе си. Нищо не се е променило. Няма хора навън толкова рано сутринта и все пак единственият човек, който може да види е пиян и седи на пейката в парка от другата страна на улицата. Вече не е тъмно, но слънцето още не се е показало, и небето изглежда ясно и чисто нарисувано със светлосиньо и едва забелязващо се оранжево. Малкият град по средата на нищото вероятно е един от най-зелените, в които е бил и затваря очи, за да поеме студения, свеж сутрешен въздух, звука на лекия вятър, който си играяес листата на дърветата, усещането на чисти, топли дрехи, обгръщащи тялото му, после отваря очи, за да погледне кучето, което скита по паркинга на мотела (и не е ли щастлив да види нормално куче вместо тези чудовищни пародии и други отвратителни създания, от които не можеше да се отърве на онова място) и се размърдва леко, за да погледне към вече изгряващото слънце в небето с всичките цветове на топлината (да, топлината му беше липсвала, осъдете го). Нищо не се беше променило тук, нищо в изминалата година, дори фактът, че вече не можеше да бъде сигурен в единствената константа в живота си, която в момента си почиваше само на няколко метра от него: собственият му брат.

Мрази Станфорд. Откакто брат му реши да отиде в Станфорд, стана различен, непредсказуем. Имаше време, когато беше горд, че знае какво ще каже или направи по-малкият му брат. Беше дотолкова предвидим, толкова лесен за разчитане и дразнеше момчето неописуемо. Явно се раздразни толкова много, че един ден просто взе решението да изненада всезнаещия си, винаги дразнещ брат и замина за Станфорд. От тогава се опитваше да разгадае брат си, да го разчита както преди, но той не е същият. Поне две неща никога не се променят в него: винаги е обичал да яде здравословно и винаги е бил добър в изоставянето на семейството си при първа възможност.

Уоу, днес е раздразнителен, но може ли някой да го вини? Не всеки ден разбира, че семейството, което те е изоставило – този, за когото си преминал през толкова много, дори си умрял за него и с него – не те иска в живота си. Добре, може би го знаеше за известно време (няколко години например), но все още боли по същия начин, особено когато последствията от изоставянето и предателството се влошават всеки път. Дори не иска да мисли дали би могъл да оцелее следващия път, когато се случи. Честно казано, всъщност не може да си представи какво може да хрумне на Сам, за да е повече от това. Просто... човек би помислил, че ако брат ти – сродната ти душа, както се оказа при случай, който би искал да забрави – изчезне, просто се изпари пред очите ти без предупреждение, ти поне би искал да знаеш какво се е случило, дори ако нямаш намерение да го откриеш и да го върнеш без значение къде е. И тогава вчера, след като убиха тази ноктеста кучка стриптизьорка Ранда, когато се опитваше, опитваше наистина усилено да намери силите да забрави и да преодолеее ужасното ужилване на предателство, което чувстваше в сърцето си, Сам обявява право в лицето му, че приключва с живота на пътя с Дийн и иска нормален такъв.

Да, нищо не се беше променило. Грешно ли е, че започва да свиква всички да искат да стоят колкото е възможно по-далече от него? Краули може да е кучи син, но беше прав: никой не иска да се задържа около Дийн Уинчестър, защото е еднопосочен билет към отвъдния живот. И, човече, има толкова много доказателства, за да подкрепи това твърдение. Колко е добър за хората, ако причинява толкова много смърт, толкова много разрушение?

На Дийн му се доповръща, когато усети накъде го водят мислите му. Обаче не може да направи това. Защото си спомня ясно онзи път, когато не го интересуваше собственият му живот и самоубийствената сделка с демона доведе до апокалипсиса. Не, не може да се самоубие, защото въпреки че не се получава всеки път, въпреки че има твърде дълъг списък, с който да докаже провалите си, изглежда съществуването му причинява по-малко разрушение и проблеми, отколкото когато е мъртъв. Освен това, вероятно накрая пак ще е в тялото си, цял и жив... и кога възкръсването му спря да го изненадва? Хъ, отиди го разбери.

Дийн тихо влиза в стаята отново и поглежда към спящата фигура на брат си. Напоследък спи рядко (също благодарение на времето му в Чистилището, трябваше да заглади уменията си на ловец там, за да оцелее) и често гледа как спи Сам. Толкова спокойно, толкова невинно. Сами му липсва. Мина известно време откакто нарече брат си Сами, не може да се накара, защото този мъж, този, който сега никога не е отпуснат около него и спира да го гледа като непознат само когато спи, този, за когото все още е готов да отиде на друго пътуване до Ада дори след всичко случило се, е самостоятелен и силен мъж, който вече не иска големия си брат. Просто докато е в опасност по време на задачата им да затворят портите на Ада завинаги, ще се нуждае от Дийн, за да му пази гърба. Ето защо той ще направи точно това. Ще пази Сам. Все пак, нищо не се е променило. Просто трябва отново да си припомни мястото си, че никога не е бил важен, никога не е било за него. Всичко останало има значение.


End file.
